Adam Hogwarts
by Teddylonglong
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Hogwarts and her founders have their own ideas concerning one Harry Potter. 'We wish Albus Dumbledore good luck with his mission of making Harry Potter his pawn,' Hogwarts thought, chuckling in amusement, while in the Great Hall students and teachers wondered what caused the sudden movement of the castle walls. Completely AU! Time travel/paradox! Pairing: Harry/Ceridwen


**Adam Hogwarts**  
 **by Healer teddylonglong**

 _All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

 **COMPLETELY AU! Time travel/Time Paradox!**

* * *

Harry Potter blinked. _'What a strange dream,'_ he thought. He knew that he had fallen asleep on the hard floor of a small hut, where Uncle Vernon had forced his family and himself to hide from all the letters that came for him.

' _Today's my birthday, but where in the world am I?'_ he thought, letting his eyes wander around the most beautiful room that he had ever seen in his life. Moreover, he found himself in an extremely comfortable bed. _'I must still be asleep, but how can I manage to wake up?'_ he wondered. Suddenly, he almost flinched in surprise, when his eyes met the chocolate brown eyes of a young girl, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hello Adam," the girl addressed him.

Harry stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, but I'm not Adam," he replied, hesitantly, only to add, "Where am I?"

The girl chuckled. "Of course you're Adam, or at least that's what you're going to be from today onwards. Get up and go take a shower. You'll find clothes in the bathroom. When you're dressed, come out, so that we can have breakfast. We've been waiting for your birthday breakfast for an eternity."

Giving the girl an incredulous look, Harry scrambled out of the enormous bed and headed towards the door which the girl had indicated. _'I get to take a shower,'_ he thought, feeling very happy upon realising that the water had an agreeable temperature and was neither too hot nor too cold like his baths had been at the Dursleys'.

He tried to pinch his arm, expecting to wake up either on the floor of the hut or in his cupboard, however, the scenery did not change, and he dressed in fitting clothes for the first time that he could remember. ' _How nice,_ ' he thought, glancing down his body.

To his surprise, the girl was still waiting for him, and Harry realised that she had the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen.

"Hi," he said, shyly, "excuse me, but who are you, and where are we?"

"I'm Ceridwen," the girl replied, smiling, "and we're at Hogwarts of course."

' _Hogwarts?'_ Harry wondered, however, knew better than to ask questions.

"Come," Ceridwen instructed him and pulled him out of the room in clear excitement.

Harry's eyes widened upon realising that the room on the other side of the door was even larger and more beautifully decorated than the room where he had woken up. _'Although this still has to be a dream,'_ he thought, noticing in surprise that four more unknown people, two men and two women, were sitting on comfortable looking sofas in front of a large fireplace.

A large picture frame was covering one of the smaller walls, and whilst it immediately attracted Harry's attention, he could not make out what it displayed.

"Good morning Adam," a lady, who seemed a little older than Ceridwen but resembled her very much, addressed him in a gentle voice.

"Good morning Madam, excuse me, but there must be some mistake. I'm not Adam," Harry replied in a barely audible voice, whishing that he would be able to hide in a mouse hole.

To his surprise, the woman gave him a fond smile. "I know dear," she then said, "and no, it's definitely not a mistake."

One of the men stepped over to Harry and instructed him to come with him. Shaking his head in another faint attempt to wake up from his dream, Harry followed the man, who led him to a part of the wall, which was not covered with any portrait like the other walls.

"Put both hands against the wall," the man told him.

"Harry," the voice of an old woman suddenly penetrated his ears. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my heir and saviour. Herewith, I name you Adam Hogwarts."

A strange feeling crossed Harry's body, and all of a sudden, he realised that Adam was now his name.

"Thank you Hogwarts," he stammered, unsure what had happened to make him suddenly feel different from before. He felt better in fact, and he could see much clearer. He did not even need his glasses anymore. _'How strange,'_ he thought, glancing at Ceridwen, who was now standing next to him.

"Oh my, you look very handsome," one of the female adults spoke up, before she apologized. "I'm sorry Adam, but we should have introduced ourselves. We're the founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor…" She pointed to the man who had led Harry to the wall, "Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. You're the first person, who is the heir of all of us – one thousand years after our time."

"What happened when you put your hands against the wall," Helga spoke up, "is that Hogwarts recognised you as her rightful heir and adopted you by magic. You're now Adam Hogwarts."

"Excuse me," Harry began to ask in bewilderment, however, he trailed off, when Rowena began to chuckle.

"I'm a Seer and have seen your future," she explained. "Knowing that you need our help, I invented the picture over there." She pointed to the strange frame about which Harry had wondered earlier. "It enables us to travel through time. Oh well, let's have breakfast first. We still have much time for explanations later on."

Harry followed the five ancient people who looked as if they were in their twenties, apart from Ceridwen, who seemed to be about his own age, into what seemed to be a dining room.

"Hogwarts," Godric asked, "who's your house-elf in this time?"

"Lisa," Hogwarts replied, and an instant later, a strange creature popped up in front of them.

"Lisa, we wish to have breakfast for six people," Godric instructed the elf, and before Harry knew what happened, the most amazing breakfast that he had ever seen popped up on the table.

Apparently noticing that his eyes widened in surprise, Ceridwen chuckled and said, "Magic. Adam, have you never heard of magic?"

"My relatives said that there's no such thing as magic," Harry replied, uncertainly, causing the five people around him to protest vehemently.

An hour later, Harry's belly felt pleasantly full, he knew everything about magic, Hogwarts and its founders, and he was ready to accompany them one thousand years back into the past.

"We wish for you to attend Hogwarts in our time and then return for your first year here," Rowena informed him, before she added, "The time travel frame is charmed, so that you won't age if you're in a different time than your own."

HP

At the same time, Albus Dumbledore and his best friend, Minerva McGonagall, were enjoying a quiet breakfast in the headmaster's office, when all of a sudden, an alarm sounded through the room.

"What's that?" Minerva enquired in apparent concern.

Albus stared at the noisy device in disbelief. "The blood wards around the Dursleys' residence are failing. I'll go and check if everything is all right."

"I'll accompany you," Minerva stated in a voice that allowed no contradiction, and together, the two elderly friends travelled to Little Whinging to receive the shocking news that Harry Potter had mysteriously vanished.

"Don't worry Minerva. Harry is alive and in no danger, otherwise, my other device would have alerted me," Albus said in a soothing voice, once they returned to his office.

HP

Together with Ceridwen, the first and best friend he ever had, Adam attended Hogwarts just a few years after its founding. He studied Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Healing, Latin, Sword making and Sword fighting, Unicorn riding, Occlumency and Potions.

After seven years of studying at Hogwarts and months of holidays, during which the founders trained him and his best friend in various kinds of magic, for example, Apparition, Telepathy and Legilimency, he took his NEWTs together with Ceridwen.

HP

"Now, are you ready to return to the future?" Godric asked, when the founders, Ceridwen and Harry sat together after the students had left for the summer holidays.

"Do I really have to go back there?" Adam asked, giving his four guardians a pleading look.

"Yes, it's important that you go to the future and attend Hogwarts once again," Rowena informed him. "You're destined to save the magical world from the heir of Salazar's brother, who's extremely evil. It won't be a problem for you, as you're already well trained, and we're going to be in your time every weekend to continue practising with you."

"Before you leave," Helga spoke up, pensively, "I'd like you and Ceridwen to build a fifth Hogwarts house, one for those who would fit into any house."

"Yes, that's a great idea," Godric agreed. "Sopho always complains that with some students he just doesn't know where to sort them, as they'd fit everywhere, just like it was the case with you."

"You still have time anyway," Rowena said and suggested that Adam should go back to the future on his birthday, considering that he had arrived on his birthday seven years ago.

Harry agreed, and during the following six weeks, Adam and Ceridwen built the fifth Hogwarts house, which the other four founders decided to name after his original name, Potter House.

' _Maybe I'll get sorted into Potter house in the future,'_ Adam thought, although the idea of beginning Hogwarts anew in the future was not overly appealing. _'I'd rather become a professor here in this time, marry Ceridwen and have a family with her,'_ he thought.

However, he could leave it to his best friend to have an amazing idea that matched all of their hopes for the future.

HP

When the six founders gathered in the living room in front of the time travel frame, where Adam had first met the four people who had become his guardians and mentors in the past, Ceridwen blurted out, "Adam, I'm going to accompany you to the day of your eleventh birthday."

"You're going to live in the future and attend classes together with him?" Salazar enquired, quirking an eyebrow at his sister-in-law."

"Yes," Ceridwen confirmed, smiling. "Helga can cast a charm at me that makes me look like eleven until we finish Hogwarts in the future."

"And then, you'll stay seventeen, while I'm going to become old?" Adam asked in confusion.

"No dear," Ceridwen replied, "when you're seventeen, we're both going to travel two and a half months to the future, during the summer holidays of course. Then we both won't age and can happily live together."

"Two months probably won't be enough," Rowena spoke up. "You'll need to go into the future at least a year."

"Well, then a year," Ceridwen replied, shrugging.

"Ceridwen, you're aware of the fact that there will be war in Adam's time?" Helga asked, sternly.

"Don't worry, Helga," Rowena spoke up. "I've seen Ceridwen fight together with Adam. Together, they'll triumph over the evil and ensure a long period of peace, during which they can raise their family."

"And when you're sick of life, just come back to this time, and I'll brew a potion for you," Salazar promised, smirking.

"That's good to know," Adam replied, gratefully. "Thank you Salazar."

As soon as Helga had cast the charm at her sister that made her look like eleven, promising to gradually change the charm over the time, Adam and Ceridwen stepped into the time travel frame holding hands.

"I love you, Adam," Adam heard Ceridwen whisper, right before the wold began to move around as the time travel began.

"Ceridwen, I love you, too," he replied, pulling her into a passionate kiss, once the travel had stopped. "I know it's much too early to ask, but will you become my wife after we take our NEWTs for the second time?"

A huge smile crossed Ceridwen's face, as she looked into his eyes. "I'd love to become your wife, Adam."

HP

Just a month later, Adam and Ceridwen were standing in the Great Hall together with the other first-years, waiting for the Sorting to begin.

'I wonder if they know to call our names at all,' Ceridwen suddenly thought to Adam.

'Probably not,' he replied, smirking. 'I don't think that they'll refuse to let us become first-years though.'

'No, they can't, especially considering that you're the owner of Hogwarts,' Ceridwen agreed, when a ruckus at the head table made them look up in surprise.

"There's no such thing as a Potter house," the headmaster said in a firm voice. "Sopho, please properly sort the students."

"I'm just doing that," the Hat insisted and sorted Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom into Potter house, while a fifth house table appeared on the far side off the Gryffindor table.

Seeing the teachers shake their head in apparent confusion, Adam and Ceridwen inwardly chuckled in amusement.

In the meantime, Professor McGonagall had reached the end of her list, and all first-years except for Adam and Ceridwen had already been sorted.

"Excuse me, you're not on my list," the professor addressed them in apparent confusion.

"We're Adam Hogwarts and Ceridwen Hufflepuff," Ceridwen replied, quickly, causing the deputy headmistress to stare at them with a combination of obvious surprise and disbelief.

Apparently realising that McGonagall was hesitating, the Sorting Hat spoke up. "They both belong into Potter house. In fact, they're the heads of Potter house."

"Sopho!" Dumbledore scolded the Hat. "Please properly sort the students, and we need a professor as the head and not two mere first-years.

"Now young headmaster, listen to me," Sopho replied, sounding annoyed. "These two are the Lord and Lady Hogwarts and as such the owners of Hogwarts, even if they're first-years right now. They will live in the married quarters of Potter house, and they're going to be the heads of said house, which they have founded themselves."

Adam and Ceridwen exchanged a surprised look. 'Oh well, sometime in the future, we seem to be going to the past to marry there,' Ceridwen thought to Adam in apparent amusement.

'I love it,' Adam thought back, just when the headmaster decided to admit his defeat and let the feast begin.

Together with the five other first-years, whom Sopho had placed into Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini, Adam and Ceridwen thoroughly enjoyed their dinner – unaware of the conversation that was taking place at the high table.

HP

Albus' thoughts went haywire. _'Since when and how do we have the owners of Hogwarts here, and when in the world should they have built Potter house? Moreover, why Potter? Has it anything to do with Harry Potter vanishing a month ago?'_

"Albus," the Potions Master's soft, baritone voice suddenly penetrated his ears. "Have you seen the boy's eyes? He has Lily's eyes, even if he otherwise looks completely different from his parents. He must be Harry Potter."

Albus stared at his best friend in shock, suddenly feeling very old. During the last ten years, he had prepared himself to become the leader of Britain's magical world enlisting the help of his pawn, Harry Potter. "Minerva, please take over as headmistress. I'm going to retire as of tonight," he pressed out, before he rose from his chair and left the Great Hall, deciding to use his newly found freedom to find out what exactly happened on Harry Potter's eleventh birthday.

HP

' _We wish Albus Dumbledore good luck with his mission,'_ Hogwarts thought, chuckling in amusement, while in the Great Hall students and teachers wondered what had caused the sudden movement of the castle walls.

"Is that an earthquake?" Hermione enquired, worriedly.

"No, that's only Hogwarts," Ceridwen reassured her, causing Adam smirk.

"She's amused and giggling like a girl," he added to her explanation.

"Lord Hogwarts, behave yourself," Ceridwen playfully scolded her husband of the past and the future.

 **The End**

 _Just a drabble which I wrote for myself for my own birthday, but I decided to share it here. Maybe there will be some who might like it. Thanks a lot to my Facebook friends for their kind feedback!_


End file.
